


Anniversaries come but once a year

by rumpelsnorcack



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelsnorcack/pseuds/rumpelsnorcack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first anniversary, Jack has to play hockey.  Bitty doesn't mind, not really.  On their second anniversary, things are a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to strangetowns, who is the best beta to ever beta.

It wasn’t that Bitty was unhappy, exactly. He wasn’t. He loved watching Jack play the sport he was passionate about, and in front of his home crowd too. The game was fast paced and lively. Jack was everywhere, and Bitty couldn’t be more proud. Or he thought he couldn’t. Then Jack scored, and Bitty surged to his feet alongside the thousands of fans around him. The pulse of the crowd as they cheered, the joy on Jack’s face when he got the shot into the goal, the warmth in his eyes as they sought Bitty’s in the stands, the energy that rushed through Bitty’s body as Jack’s gaze locked with his - these were the things that Bitty lived for. 

Even so, it felt a little weird to be here today of all days. One year ago, he’d been lying on his bed at home in Georgia, smiling to himself, and touching his lips as if he couldn’t believe that mere hours ago Jack’s lips had been on them. One year ago, he’d been shyly suggesting they skype - then trying to still the shaking of his hands as he hit the call button. One year ago he’d been staring into the eyes of a clearly besotted Jack Zimmermann and stuttering. Stuttering! Eric Bittle did not stutter, and yet … 

“Oh, honey,” he’d breathed eventually as he’d dragged his painful attempt at coherent speech to a halt, and almost unconsciously reached towards the screen.

“Bittle. Bits.” Jack had said in return, laughter in his eyes. The delight on his face and in his voice had been enough to set Bitty’s heart pounding. He’d felt the kiss they’d shared as a phantom on his lips and the memory of Jack’s hands ghosting over his skin.

One year ago today, the road to the here and now had begun. Bitty wished there was some way to celebrate it, but Jack had been so focused on the game all day, barely acknowledging that Bitty was even there. As he should be, Bitty scolded himself for the traitorous thought. This was huge - his first year in the NHL. Of course he was focused. And it was good, Bitty thought. Perfect, even. Because this was part of who Jack was, and if it meant celebrating a day or so late, then so be it. At least he was here, now. 

There might be no big celebration of this moment today, but there would be snuggling, and soft kisses, and being with Jack on one of the achingly rare occasions they managed to be in the same place at the same time. He could hold Jack in reality for once, run his hands over his chest and down his back. There would be gentle chirping and laughter, and sleepy cuddles as they fell asleep together. And it would be perfect, because being with Jack was perfect, no matter what they did.

On the ice, Jack scored again and the crowd crowed. The Falconers were now up by one and the stadium was electric with their combined energy. Once again, Jack found Bitty in the crowd and smiled - soft and knowing, just for him. Bitty beamed back, every crinkle around Jack’s crooked smile causing something to swell in his heart. This was enough - Jack’s smiles and nods were enough. Bitty felt happiness flood through him.

The Falconers won 3-2, and Bitty just about burst with pride and joy as Jack saluted the crowd, with another special nod for Bitty as he slid past on his skates.

After the game, Bitty skulked around outside, trying to look like he had a purpose there and wasn’t going to try to swarm the team alongside the myriad of fans who were also hovering. Bitty sighed. It was difficult sometimes, to pretend that he was nothing more than Jack’s old friend. There was a distance they had to keep in public, a demeanor they had to keep up at all times. And some days it was hard not to reach for Jack and shout to the world ‘this one’s mine and I am so proud of him’ - but Bitty never did, because the stakes were too high. So he waited, with the rest of the fans. He knew that sometime later tonight he would be alone with Jack, and that was all that mattered. He scuffed the ground with his shoes, and looked down to avoid the glances of the others who were waiting for a glimpse of the Falconers as they emerged. There was curiosity in their eyes, and Bitty didn’t want to have to put his game face on, not today.

A hand brushed his sleeve. “Excuse me, sir?”

Bitty jumped. “Oh, Lord,” he yelped as he looked at the man in official looking Falconers gear. “I’m so sorry. You gave me such a fright.”

The man looked contrite. “I’m sorry, sir. But I’ve been asked to escort you inside. It is Mr Bittle, right?”

“I … uh, yes. I’m … yes, that’s me.”

“If you would follow me, sir.”

Bewildered, Bitty followed the man inside the cavernous stadium and through what seemed like an endless array of corridors before ending up in front of what looked like some sort of corporate box.

Wondering what the hell he was doing here, Bitty took a deep breath and pushed open the door. 

“Eric, love. There you are.”

Alicia Zimmermann was walking towards him with her arms out, a huge smile on her face. Bad Bob was fractionally behind her, grinning from ear to ear.

“Ma’am. Sir,” Bitty managed to gasp out as Alicia enveloped him in a hug. “How? What?”

Alicia pulled back and grinned at Bitty, holding him at arm’s length her eyes twinkling. In that moment, Bitty thought the expression she wore made her look a little too much like Jack in his most mischievous moments. He squinted at her in suspicion.

“What are you up to?”

“What makes you think we’re up to anything?” Bob asked, passing Bitty a glass of what looked suspiciously like champagne.

“Because I’ve been to several of Jack’s games, and I have never once ever been invited inside afterwards. It’s been so important to keep things quiet that this just feels very …” 

Bitty flapped his hands around, trying to indicate the depth of his fear that this was going to compromise Jack’s image somehow. Trying to impress upon them just how erratically his heart was beating as he thought about what people would say if he was caught here with Jack’s parents.

Bob’s smile slipped a little and Alicia’s eyes looked brighter than usual. She stepped back a little but squeezed his arm as she let go.

“Eric. Don’t worry. You’re Jack’s friend; you’re allowed to be where he is. You’re even allowed to be where his parents are.” She winked at him and he shuffled in discomfort. She smiled again and added, “We love you, we always have.”

“I … I know, ma’am. It’s just … it’s hard to just act like a friend sometimes, and I don’t want to risk giving something away.”

“And you can’t control yourself around me, eh?”

Bitty spun around, realising that Jack had silently entered the room. Bob stifled a snort at Bitty’s expression. As Jack’s arms circled his waist, Bitty sighed, melting into the embrace after glancing back to make sure the door behind Jack was firmly closed.

“Jack Zimmermann, do you ever stop chirping?”

“Sometimes. When I sleep.” Jack pressed a kiss into Bitty’s hair, and Bitty could feel himself blushing as he glanced over at Jack’s parents. They were both looking at them with such fond expressions that Bitty needed to look away, overwhelmed by the love and acceptance he felt in this room.

“You really don’t know why you’re here?” Bob interrupted them after a long moment.

“No, sir.” Bitty shook his head, and Jack chuckled into his hair, the movement of his chest thrumming through Bitty’s back.

“Jack,” Alicia said, turning to Jack with a twinkle in her eye. “I think you need to trade this one in; he seems a little dim tonight.”

“Hey!” Bitty protested.

“I think you might be right, maman.” Jack laughed again as Bitty aimed a slap at his chest. “Either that, or he’s forgotten what day this is.”

“As if I’d forget, Jack. I’ll never forget that day.”

Bitty looked into Jack’s eyes as he said it, and so he saw the change in his expression from laughter to adoration. Bob and Alicia obviously saw it too, because Bob cleared his throat and said, “and I think that’s our cue to leave, my dear.” Alicia nodded and agreed with him before setting her wine aside and kissing Jack and Bitty on her way past them to head out the door with Bob on her heels.

“Happy anniversary, Bits,” Jack said when they were finally alone.

He pulled Bitty to him and kissed him thoroughly. Bitty relaxed into him, reveling in being able to do this, even though he had half an eye on the door, hoping no-one would come in and ruin the moment. 

“I thought you’d forgotten,” Bitty said when he finally pulled back.

Jack brushed a stray lock of Bitty’s hair off his face, before saying gently, “Bits. Bitty. Do you really think I’m any more likely to forget that day than you are?”

“No. But, you were pretty busy today.”

“Not too busy for you. Come on.”

Jack held his hand out to indicate Bitty should precede him out the door. Bitty smiled up at him, deciding to trust whatever he had planned.

To his surprise, Jack led him to his car which was parked in an underground car park.

“We’re not staying here?”

Jack scowled at him, but there was a smile in his eyes. “I’m not that obsessed with hockey.”

“That is not what I meant, Mr Zimmermann, and you know it.”

Jack chuckled and ushered Bitty into the car with a flourish. He refused to tell Bitty where they were going, but it became obvious quickly that they were heading back to Jack’s house.

“Jack, if we’re just going home, why the big deal about getting me into the stadium?”

Jack glanced at him, grinned, and focused on his driving. Bitty sat back with a discontented sigh. It was unlike Jack to be this mysterious, and he was obviously enjoying Bitty’s confusion - the laughter he clearly wanted to let out sitting in the creases of his eyes and around his mouth.

Bitty’s confusion only increased when they arrived back at Jack’s place and it looked pretty much as it always had. They parked around the back, and Bitty looked over at Jack who looked back innocently.

“Jack …”

“Shhhh, you ask too many questions.”

Before Bitty could react, Jack leaped out and raced around the car to open Bitty’s door while he was undoing his seatbelt. Unused to Jack being this frenetic, even when he was jittery before a game, Bitty stared at him open mouthed. As if he sensed that Bitty was unnerved, Jack slowed down. He offered his hand to Bitty to help him out of the car, then led him towards the house. The contact felt electric where their fingers crossed and Bitty couldn’t help himself from squeezing Jack’s hand. In return, Jack smiled down at him and raised their joined hands to his lips. Bitty felt his heart stutter. Even after a year, he wasn’t used to the way Jack made him feel when he made these small gestures of affection. Maybe that was because they couldn’t be in the same place very often, or maybe it was just Jack himself.

Jack opened the door and ushered Bitty inside. Bitty gasped as he took in the scene in front of him. A table had been laid out as if it was in a top restaurant. The cloth that covered it was crisp and white, heavy enough that Bitty guessed it was probably very expensive. The cutlery also gleamed with the kind of patina that spoke of age and expense. Scattered around the entire room were what seemed to be hundreds of candles, glimmering softly and casting a warm glow over the table. The amount of thought Jack must have put into this made tears prick Bitty’s eyes, and his hands flew to his mouth as he tried to take it all in.

“Jack. Jack …” 

“You like it? I think the food is waiting in the kitchen. It should be ready soon, I think ...” Jack sniffed, then nodded to himself in approval as the scent of rich food wafted in from the other room.

“Jack, it’s perfect. How did you …?”

“I hired someone to get it all set up while we played tonight, and I may have got my parents to keep you long enough to make sure everything here was ready. I couldn’t let today go by without doing something.”

“I didn’t mind. I really didn’t.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty and kissed him softly. Bitty leaned into the embrace. “I know,” Jack said. “But I wanted to do it. You deserve to know what you mean to me.”

“You are such a sap, Jack Zimmermann. Could you get any more cheesy?”

“I don’t know.” Jack’s brows creased as he thought about it. It was almost painful, thought Bitty, how seriously Jack was taking his silly comment. “Does a bedroom filled with rose petals count as cheesy?”

“Oh my lord, Jack. You did not …”

“I might have.”

“Jack, this is pretty much every romantic cliche ever invented. Where have you been hiding this mushy side of you all this time?”

“I thought we weren’t chirping today?”

“Oh? Now that you’re on the receiving end, suddenly it’s not okay? Besides, I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

“You’re sure it’s okay? It’s not too much?”

“Jack. Sweetheart. Nothing you do will ever be ‘too much’ - I love every piece of you, cheesy as it can be.”

Bitty grinned mischievously up at Jack, trying to show Jack how much he meant the message behind the joke.

“You definitely talk too much,” Jack said, smiling as he leaned down to kiss Bitty again.

As they sat down to the wonderful meal Jack had ordered, Bitty reflected that he had never been happier. A year ago his hands had shaken as he’d called Jack on Skype wondering if he was imagining the moment they’d shared. Now, his hands were in Jack’s across the table, and it didn’t really matter at all what it all looked like. Yes, Bitty appreciated the effort Jack had put in, but he realised that the things he’d thought about earlier were the most important. Just this - just being together. The rest was nice, but ultimately unnecessary. And for however long they had to hide, and look over their shoulders in public, it was worth it for moments like these.

“I love you, Jack.”

Jack squeezed his hand. “I love you too, Bitty. Here’s to many more of these.”

Bitty felt his heart swell as he grinned back. “Definitely.” 

Yes, he thought, as he held Jack’s eyes while they ate, being with Jack was perfect - no matter what they did.


	2. Second Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I absolutely intended this to be a one off to get my head around these characters before the big bang. But then my brain presented this idea to me and I found myself writing a second part. So ... enjoy.
> 
> As usual, strangetowns is the very best beta. Also as usual, all mistakes are my own

Bitty was deliriously happy; happier than he thought he’d ever be.  Jack skated out onto the ice to thunderous applause and a whole lot of supportive screaming.  There were many signs for the Falconers, many of which said things like ‘we love you, Zimms’ and ‘Zimmboni! Slice up the ice!’  When Jack skated around the edges, the crowd was even more vocal than usual.  Bitty thought it probably had something to do with the fact that he, Eric Bittle, was sitting with Bad Bob and Alicia Zimmermann, and everyone knew he was Jack’s boyfriend.  Had known he was Jack’s boyfriend for several days.  It was a heady feeling to be sitting here, in the open, next to Jack’s parents - to be unafraid that someone would work out what was going on, and all because last week Jack had made an announcement to the world.  

A year ago, Bitty had sat in almost this exact seat, struggling with the knowledge that he had to hide his feelings for Jack behind a demeanor of friendship and casual camaraderie.  On their anniversary a year ago, Bitty had to control his face, schooling it carefully so that he didn’t give anything away.  He’d been so painfully aware of his every action - worried every single minute that a flicker of an eyelid or a mistimed smile would somehow compromise Jack’s career by letting his biggest secret out into public view.

Today, though, Bitty watched Jack on the ice and didn’t have to pretend anything.  Today, Bitty got to pour every ounce of his love into his expression.  Today, a thrill ran through his body when Jack skated past their seats during warm ups, and blew him a kiss in front of everybody.  In public!  Out in the open!  Bitty’s heart came close to bursting with happiness.  Out of the corner of his eye, Bitty saw the jumbotron light up with his face.  He was able to see, as well as feel, the grin that was plastered over his face, alongside the soft love he noticed in his eyes.  In the moment before the camera moved to someone else, he saw the pleased blush that was starting to stain his cheeks.

 

This had all been made possible because Jack had decided he didn’t want to hide any more.  Two months ago, he’d approached Bitty diffidently, a slight flush on his cheeks and hesitation in his eyes.

“Bits, I want to ask you something.”

“Mmmmm?” Bitty had said, distracted by the way Jack worried his lip between his teeth after he spoke 

“I’m … uh.  It’s almost two years since I started playing, and I think I might have proved okay.”

“Jack!”  Bitty had laughed, his fingers playing over the slight stubble that was already gracing Jack’s chin.  “You’re more than okay, honey.” 

“That’s not the point.”  Jack’s pupils had dilated at the touch and he leaned closer.  “The point … the point is that I feel like it might be time.  You know … to … to tell people.”  He looked into Bitty’s eyes and smiled.  “About us,” he clarified gently, clearly seeing Bitty’s confusion on his face.

“Jack!  Are you sure?  Oh my ... Jack!  That’s … huge.  Do you really think you can do that?  Won’t George be worried?  How will your teammates deal with it?  What about the public?  The fans!  They’ll be so surprised.  Jack?  Honey?  Are you _sure_?”  

Jack grabbed Bitty’s hands to stop their flight as he rambled.  “Bitty.  I’m sure.”

The certainty in his voice as he said the three words calmed Bitty’s babbling.  They stood there and looked at each other for a long moment before Bitty felt his face split into a grin he couldn’t contain.  Jack’s answering grin made Bitty’s heart pound, and he reached up to kiss his boyfriend.

“I thought I could do it a week or so before our anniversary.  So we don’t have to hide this year?”

“Oh Jack, it’s perfect.”  Bitty allowed his joy to show on his face, wanting Jack to know just how happy he was.  The answering expression on Jack’s face was enough to cause Bitty to drag him through to the bedroom to celebrate in style. 

Then, five days ago, George had organised a press conference. Jack had stood there, shaking, his face pale with fear but his voice strong and confident as he stated, briefly, that he was bisexual and had been seeing one of his old Samwell teammates for close to two years.  Bitty had been standing outside the room, ready to take Jack in his arms as he exited the conference. 

“You were so great, Jack.  I’m so proud of you,” he’d said, as Jack had melted into him, his relieved sigh skating over Bitty’s neck and making him shiver.

“It’s done.  It’s over - and now we can enjoy it,” Jack said, his relief clear in his voice as he released Bitty.  They both smiled, happy in the knowledge that they could now be as openly affectionate as they liked.  Jack took his hand in his as they left the building, clearly determined to make up for all the times they hadn’t been able to do this.  


So here Bitty was now, watching Jack slide over the ice and allowing himself for once to revel in the knowledge that he was Bitty’s boyfriend, and that Bitty could show the world how proud he was of him.  This year, when the crowd surged to its feet, Bitty was roaring along with them - his voice the loudest, his face shining brightest.  In the middle of a particularly vocal yell, he glimpsed his own face on the screen again and shook his head, blushing. 

Beside him, Bad Bob laughed and slapped him on the back. 

“They do love to show young love.”

Bitty smiled.  “Not so young, sir.”

“Ah, it’s new to them, so you’ve got to expect them to watch you for a bit.”

“I know.”  Bitty tried to look concerned, but he could feel the smile that was blossoming on his lips.  He looked down to hide the extent of his delight at being able to do this so publicly, still new to the knowledge that he really didn’t have to hide any of it. 

Bob was watching him and nudged him gently with his elbow.  “It’s going to get intense for a little while.  You sure you’re ready?” 

Bitty caught Jack’s eye again, and lost himself in his boyfriend’s contented smile.

“I’m sure.”  He dragged his eyes away from Jack.  “It’s worth it,” he said, turning to smile at Bob, who nodded and patted his shoulder again.

“That it is, son.  That it is.”  


After the game, it was somewhat unnerving to Bitty to remain inside.  Instead of being crushed in the press of fans outside the stadium and pretending he was just an old teammate, Bitty found himself in a nondescript hallway with his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him.  The feeling was surreal.  That he could actually have this, that he could be here with his boyfriend on their anniversary without having to look over his shoulder, was intoxicating. 

Jack’s arms tightened around him, and he let out a contented sigh.  Bitty knew he felt the same way.  He pulled back a little to smile at Jack.

“This is .. something else, eh?”  Jack said, the corners of his eyes creasing into smiles.   

Bitty’s heart fluttered as he watched him.  Before last week’s announcement, Jack had been antsy and jittery, his anxiety getting in the way of the relief he clearly also felt.  There had been moments when Bitty had been tempted to call it off, in an attempt to help Jack feel better.  But seeing him here, now, so relaxed and loving, Bitty knew they’d made the right decision at the right time.  He smiled back, letting all his love show on his face.

“It’s something alright, sweetheart.”

Bitty tilted his head up - a clear invitation that Jack didn’t hesitate to accept.  He leaned down and pressed his lips to Bitty’s, softly at first, then deeper as the kiss dragged a small moan from Bitty. 

Dimly, he heard a camera click beside them as a flash lit up the small space they were in.  Bitty pulled back a little, so lost in Jack that he barely registered the next click of the camera.  Jack’s eyes slid from Bitty’s and towards the photographer.  Bitty’s hands grasped his shirt a little tighter as he wondered how Jack might react to this; he’d never been fond of the swarms of photographers that so often surrounded him.  Bitty kept his eyes on Jack’s face, ready to spring into action if he needed to. 

To his surprise, Jack grinned at the man with the camera.  He pulled Bitty into his side, and waved the man closer.   

“You want a picture?” he asked, looking down at Bitty with a query in his eyes. 

“Sure.” Bitty smiled back. 

“You’re not angry I’m taking pictures, then?” The man asked, clearly used to Jack’s usual glower when he spotted a camera. 

“No, but can I just ask a favor?”  The man nodded frantically, his head bobbing comically as Bitty looked on in amusement.  “I want a copy of this one.  Okay?”  Jack’s voice was warm and friendly.

“Sure, yes, Mr Zimmermann,” the man stuttered, obviously taken aback by this newly accommodating Jack.  

Jack pulled Bitty in front of him, and wrapped his arms around him, propping his head on his shoulder, his breath warm on Bitty’s neck.  Bitty’s hands flew to grasp Jack’s, and he could feel the besotted look blooming on his face as he leaned back into Jack’s warmth. 

Once the man had taken the picture, stuttered out another round of thank yous and hastily scrawled down Jack’s details to get the picture to him, Bitty looked up at Jack with a grin, his hands squeezing Jack’s which were still holding his possessively.. 

“What was that about, Mr Zimmermann?  Since when did you allow people to take photos like that?”

“Since it was our anniversary and I wanted something to show for it - now that we can show it.” 

Jack leaned down to kiss Bitty again, and Bitty could feel his heart melting a little.

“Now,” said Jack when they parted, “shall we go and enjoy a dinner together?  I may have made a reservation at a little restaurant I know.”

“Oh, you may have?”  Bitty smirked up at Jack, enjoying the moment. 

“Yes, I may have.  I can’t wait to show you off to the whole world, now that I can.” 

“Oh, Jack.  You are such a charmer.”

“I try.”  He looked down at Bitty with a gentle smile.  “We just need to go past the fans before we go.  You ready for this?” 

Bitty gulped, and nodded.  This would be his first experience with interacting with Jack’s fans and he would be lying if he didn’t admit to being a little nervous.  Jack squeezed Bitty one more time, before letting him go and taking his hand in his own to lead him outside.  

Pausing for a few moments to sign autographs for the few very persistent fans who were still waiting, Jack kept Bitty as close to his side as he could, though it was difficult as they were both surrounded by curious faces.  Bitty smiled whenever he was addressed, and answered the good natured questions people put to him. 

“Yes, ma’am.  Two years today.  It’s been quite a journey.”

“No, sir.  I play hockey myself, so I don’t mind.”

“Well, I still have to find a job, but I’m finished with college now so I have time.”

Eventually, Jack laughed and broke into the group which had surrounded Bitty, all still vibrating with excitement and interest at meeting Jack’s boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry, everyone.  Time’s up.  I need to steal my boyfriend away.  It’s our anniversary, and we have a reservation.” 

Jack took Bitty’s hand again, waved at the remaining fans, and they headed towards Jack’s car, leaving disappointed groans in their wake. 

Despite the unreality of the knowledge that people were interested in him, and wanted to find out all the small details of his life, Bitty was charmed.  Jack had been so casual and relaxed as he claimed Bitty as his boyfriend that it had almost caused tears to prick his eyes.  If this was what dealing with the public was going to be like, Bitty didn’t mind the extra attention it was going to cause.  He wasn’t naive enough to think it would always be like this, this welcoming and supportive - but moments like this were good, and Bitty found himself actually looking forward to more of them. 

As Jack held the car door open for him, Bitty impulsively kissed his cheek.  “I love you, Jack.  I’m so happy to be here with you.” 

“I love you too, Bits.  It’s worth it, eh?”  
Bitty grinned, feeling himself melting even further as he looked at Jack.  “Totally worth it.  I wouldn’t have today any other way.”


End file.
